In The Moonlight
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Scott is sitting alone in a tree, watching the moon brightly until he is met with a familiar face. In a sequence of events, Scott finds himself even more captivated by her. Scourtney One-Shot


**So, I really adore this pairing, along with many others, so I decided to do a cute little romance between Scott and Courtney. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Scott stared at the moon, sighing rather loudly as the light illuminated the tree he was sitting in. Of course, he wasn't so sure what he was doing there, as all he did was go for a walk and somehow, he found himself sitting on a tree branch leaning his body against the trunk.<p>

Contemplated whether or not to leave, he saw a figure sit on the opposing tree to him. He squinted his eyes but only saw the dark leaves. Passing it off as 'just-an-imagination', he looked back up at the bright orb in the sky, smiling fondly to himself.

Scott would often stare at the full moon, dreaming what special things he could do. During his nightly expeditions around the island, he'd sometimes check the sky for the moon to see if it was full. The only time it was, was when he had to leave Boney Island to compete in a challenge to only see Heather act all happy; a time he wished he never had seen.

As if timed, Scott saw a silhouette climb onto the branch of the opposing tree, sitting in a replicated position to the vision he had earlier. This time, Scott didn't examine it, in fear that they might just run away.

"Do you usually stare at the moon at this time?" A slightly whiny voice nagged. The ginger looked at the figure to see Courtney sitting on the branch, one leg on either side of the wood. Rolling his eyes, Scott fixed his position on the tree swinging a leg underneath him.

"I may," Scott remarked. "But why would you come and watch me?" He teased the CIT. Courtney chuckled humourlessly and looked up at the moon also, the light making her face light up, captivating the farm boy's eyes. She brushed a lock of her chestnut brown hair out of her face.

Scott was thankful the shade of the leaves above could hide the slight blush that creeped onto his face as she laughed. Courtney's eyes returned to Scott before she tried moving her leg over the other side, so she wouldn't be stuck in an awkward position.

"Well, it's noticeable that someone has left when the doors slam and wake you from a rather calm slumber," Courtney explained, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she tried folding her leg up to sit safely. Now it was time for Scott to chuckle darkly.

"So, you followed me?" He remarked. Courtney's face turned from her calm expression to a sarcastic glare. Scott raised his hands up in defeat as the CIT finally managed to seat herself in a more professional position. She looked back up at the moon and sighed.

"I used to stare at the moon, too," she admitted. Scott's eyes looked at her disbelievingly, as if she had said something truly idiotic. Courtney noticed Scott's unsatisfactory glance and rolled her eyes.

"During the first season, dumbass!" She snapped teasingly. Scott's expression soften as he realised, looking away rather guiltily with a slight blush on his face. Courtney smiled and looked backup at the stars in the sky. Scott followed her glance to the nighttime scenery and smirked.

He had memorised many of the stars in the sky, mainly because whenever his mammy took him on a night walk, she would teach the ginger about the secrets behind the stars, and unknowingly drew her son to learn more about the stars. Of course, Scott would have nagged his mother to take him outside to stare at the lights in the sky, but alas, he had learnt enough he needed to know.

"That one, up there," Scott began, pointing up to one of the most distinctive stars in the sky. "Can be connected with a bunch of other stars to make Leo!" He chuckled. Courtney followed his finger to the sky, and used her knowledge of connect-the-dot to create a lion shape. A smile appeared on her face, and she raised her finger to point to another star in the sky.

"What's that one called?" Courtney challenged. Scott smirked and looked up at the sky to where Courtney was pointing and let out a little giggle.

"That Venus. Not a star," he teased making Courtney blush from embarrassment and chuckled with him. She put her hand down by her side and looked at Scott with a fake smirk.

"I knew that!" She retorted, folding her arms. The farm boy rolled his eyes in a teasing manner and stood up from the tree he was sitting on. He held his hands out to balance and carefully took a step towards the branch Courtney was on, making her gasp.

"Scott! What are you doing?" She screamed, trying to move away, only for the branch to shake and of her to almost lose balance. Scott grinned as she gripped onto the branch, her nails digging into the wood.

"Just stay still," Scott told Courtney, as he took another step, reaching the near end of the branch. Courtney couldn't look away as the branch bent tipped down, and cracked slightly. Scott looked a little unsure about the branch, but continued towards Courtney's branch.

He bent his knees slightly, the branch creaking again, and slowly reached for the end of the branch Courtney was seated on. Once he clutched it in his pale hand, he stretched his leg over to step on the edge, now balancing between both trees.

"Scott! You're gonna fall!" Courtney cried. The farm boy felt both branches creaking at the pressure, and he quickly jumped from his branch and onto Courtney's tackling her against the trunk, causing her to groan out a little.

She shoved him away, just as the branch snapped and he fell down, his hands flying into the air. Courtney reacted and quickly grabbed Scott around his wrist, and the ginger slammed against the trunk of the tree. He winced and the CIT used her strength to haul him onto the last little bit of the branch.

"Scott, what were you thinking?" She scolded. Scott smirked and put his finger under Courtney's chin, looking into her eyes. The brunette gulped as the ginger softly caressed the underside of her jaw.

"I wanted to see your beauty," he whispered into her ear. Courtney looked into Scott's blue eyes, checking for any sign of trickery, before she looked down at the height the two of them were at.

"Scott, can we go down a little?" She asked, trying to change the subject. Scott shrugged and stood up from the branch, before he carefully slid down the tree until he was at a branch closer to the ground. Courtney waited from above, unsure if she should head down. Scott looked up at her and chuckled.

"Scared of a little height?" He asked. Courtney cursed at him, causing him to cackle softly before she spread out his arms. The CIT looked down at his arms, and scoffed.

"You're not expecting me to jump into your arms, are you?" She deadpanned. Scott shrugged up kept his arms out. Courtney rolled her eyes, before looking up at the moon.

"I cannot believe I'm about to do this," she muttered to herself before she fell back hoping to land in Scott's arms. She shut her eyes tight, her vision going black and she was now falling until she landed in something that felt soft and warm.

She curled into Scott, not wanting to open her eyes, and the farm boy chuckled. He held her in his arms, for a little while before her eyes slowly revealed her captivating eyes. Scott's blue eyes was what Courtney could see, and she smiled fondly at him.

The farm boy, set her against the trunk, before he caressed her cheek softly. The CIT couldn't tear her eyes from Scott's as he rubbed circles into her cheekbone with his thumb. Scott was never this touchy-feely, but something about Courtney had infuriated him. Her sparkling eyes and her silky hair were all he was focused on right now.

Courtney blushed and Scott caught onto her, pulling his hand away quickly, heat rising to his cheeks as well. The CIT internally screamed for him to touch her cheek again, but instead, she sat herself upright on the branch. Her arms dangled by her sides, before she lifted them up and set them upon Scott's hips.

He looked at her hands, as they curled around his hips and he looked towards Courtney who was still blushing, with her eyes focused on his chest. An idea popped into Scott's head, and he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled the singlet over his head. Courtney hoped that he didn't see her undeniable red cheeks.

"You don't mind if I kiss you, do you?" Scott suddenly asked. Courtney' eyes shot up to meet his, trying to process what she had just heard. She gaped a little, the words not quite forming and a frown appeared on Scott's face. He looked away, at the moon and sighed.

"Scott," Courtney managed to say. Scott reluctantly looked at Courtney, a guilty expression on his face. A smile, a calm, happy and inviting smile, appeared on the CIT's face. "You can kiss me, if you want!"

Like a kid on Christmas, Scott's face lit up and he slammed his lips into Courtney's, shutting his eyes and feeling Courtney's eyelashes brush against his cheekbones as she followed his actions. Their kiss wasn't deep or heated, but sweet and caring. It wasn't either's best kiss, but it felt gentle and nice to the both of them.

When Scott pulled away, Courtney's eyes fluttered open, and her smile appeared on her face. Scott had a similar smirk on his face as he looked at the CIT admirably.

"Courtney," he began. "Be my girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't help but feel that they were OOC. :**

**Oh well :P**

**Hope you all enjoyed it though! :)**

**~ Blue**


End file.
